What We've Become
by Stephy69
Summary: Uhhh 8 Friends Look Back On Their Lives 15years after making pacts. AU. Starring, Amy, Orton, Cena, J Hardy, Trish, Batista, Hunter and Victoria. Guests By Others
1. Work ?

Amy opened the door of Snoopy's diner and smiled at the old lady sitting behind the counter, counting their takings for the day. It was half eleven on a cold, November night and Amy had come here, just as she did every other night, to meet up with her friends. "Hey Mae," she smiled, pushing her long red hair from her face. "Usual table?" The woman glanced up and nodded as she smiled. Snoopy's was an old diner where Amy and her friends had been coming since they were children but the owner, Mae, had taken to keeping the diner open after hours JUST for the eight friends, so that they could stay in touch, even though work and relationships had separated them over time.

Amy undid the buttons of her coat and slid it off, walking up to the back table where seven of her friends were already sitting. "Last one here Ames. You're getting slower," said one of them.

Amy hit the man on the back of the head and said, "When was the last time you visited mom, John ?" John blushed and went silent as the other six laughed. It was hard to believe Amy and John were brother and sister. Amy had red hair, which had once been blonde curls, and hazel eyes whereas John had brown hair and blue eyes. Amy used to tell people he was adopted to make herself feel better when they first moved to town, but all that had stopped once they found mutual friends.

"So, hows work Amy?" asked the man sitting across from John. He had multicolored hair and was covered from shoulder to wrist in tattoos. Amy sometimes wondered how Jeff managed to hold down his job, but hey, freelance artists don't HAVE to look tidy or well presentable these days.

"How good can being a nurse be? I have to put up with people being sick on me, bleeding on me and coughing on me. And im still not paid as much as any of you. Specially not Randy." she replied, taking a sip from the girl she had just sat besides water.

The girl laughed, "Honey, NONE of us earn as much as him."

//Flashback//

Eight fourteen year olds lay on the grass at the top of a hill, just outside Jeff Hardy's house. "What do you think you'll be when your older?" asked a short, blonde girl by the name of Trish Stratus. The other seven thought about it for a while before answering.  
Amy was first, "I wanna work for Rolling Stone magazine. Be a journalist and interview all the coolest rock stars." The boy beside her scoffed. "Yeah right Ames. Like that'll ever happen." he said. "but I know exactly what I wanna be. Dave Batista…construction worker"  
Jeff sat up, "that's right Dave. Aim high. Nahh, I don't care what I do. As long as it involves lots of money and doing something I'm happy with"  
"Well I wanna be a lawyer. It'll be hard. But that's what I wanna do," said the brunette girl lying furthest away from Amy.  
"Vicky….Yah gotta be smart for that," Trish giggled. "I wanna be a model. A glamour model"  
"So yah wanna strip for money ?" asked the boy next to her. "That's cool"  
"Randy !!" Amy gasped. "That Is NOT What she said"  
"No but it's what she meant." he replied laughing.  
"So, if your so smart what do YOU wanna be ?" asked Vicky.  
"I Know EXACTLY what I wanna be. Either male model, actor or something in sport." Randy replied smugly.  
"I thought you said EXACTLY." John asked, wakening from his sleep. He didn't feel the need to be in this conversation, everyone knew what he wanted to be.  
"I do. I'm juss not tellin yah which one"  
The only boy who had remained silent so far piped up, "Well I say we write it down and see who gets what they wanna be"  
"Yeahhh, I'll get some paper." Amy said digging deep in her bag.  
On the piece of paper she wrote :

JOB WISH LIST

Amy : rolling stones journalist Dave : construction worker Jeff : something with money and happiness Trish : Glamour model Vicky : Lawyer John : footballer Randy : Hunter :

"Randy, I'll let you add your own in. And Hunt ? What bout you ?" Amy asked.  
"Uhh….millionaire ? Nahh being realistic, I wanna be a photographer." He answered blushing.

Finally, Randy made the adjustments.

JOB WISH LIST

Amy : rolling stones journalist Dave : construction worker Jeff : something with money and happiness Trish : Glamour model Vicky : Lawyer John : footballer Randy : MALE MODEL Hunter : PHOTOGRAPHER

The list had been forgotten about until that night

//end flashback//

"Remember that list we made?" asked Vicky. "Hardly anyone got what they wanted to be"  
"I Did…." Jeff said. "Sorta. I'm happy. But I don't get paid much"  
Amy sighed. "I didn't"  
Dave laughed, "Stay at home father wasn't my plan either honey. But…maybe if I hadn't been in that accident I would have been a construction worker"  
"Well I did. And I couldn't be happier." Trish said.  
"You said glamour model not porn star." Randy said quietly.  
"It's not porn. Its …. Adult films" Trish defended her job quickly.  
"Same thing." replied Randy, rolling his eyes.  
"Rands….you never told us what you put on that paper." Vicky said trying to stop an obvious argument approaching.  
"Male model." He rolled his eyes again. "But look at that, I didn't get it did I"  
"What are you complaining about? You're known world wide. Every girl under the age of 16 has a picture of you on her wall. And you're complaining?" John said. Angry that his friend wasn't happy with his fame.  
"It's juss, I never wanted to be in a band. I don't even know why I joined it in the first place. It was her fault," he laughed pointing at Amy. "I juss wish things were different. Hell, you can have my place Ames…I'll go work in the hospital."

Everyone laughed at the thought of Randy in a hospital, but no one understood how unhappy he really was. 


	2. Love ?

Chapter 2.

xxxxx Thank You For All The Lovely Reviews They Mean A Lot.  
Flowers-n-Ginger : I ain't Really Decided about that yet. We'll see as we get further into the story Anyways, Here's the next installment xxxxx

Dave sighed, "Look I know we've only been here ten minutes, but Joanie's working night shit. I have tah get going." He said, pushing his wheelchair back.

"You're too good for her and you know it Dave." Vicky said. She had NEVER liked Joanie and this was mainly the reason Dave saw so little of his friends.

"Leave it Vick," Trish said motioning at her friend to stay quiet. Jeff laughed, he was the only one who knew why Vicky hated Joanie so much. It wasn't as though she tried to HIDE her feelings for Dave, but her friends just weren't all that bright. Not even a mid-wife.

"Actually I should get going too. I don't think Greg (Helms) will be too happy if I'm late," Trish said standing up.

"Going to shoot more late night extravaganzas T?" Randy asked smirking.

"Why the hell do you have such a problem with my job ?" she asked.

"I don't. I just hate seeing you naked whenever I go to John's house." John went scarlet as Randy and Amy laughed.

Trish rolled her eyes and flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulders. "Whatever. I'll see you next time in you're in town. Bye John, Hunter, Jeff." She kissed Vicky and Amy on the cheek and both she and Dave left.

"And then there was six," said John his eyes rolling over the menu. "Mae? Will you make us something to munch?"

The elderly lady nodded, "Anything for you darling." She was like his aunt and had to admit she had a soft spot for all eight of the friends. "Anyone else?"

"Fries." said Vicky.

Amy frowned. She was supposed to be on a diet. But NO one could stick to a diet while John was around. "Uhh same." She nodded.

"As much as you can fit on a plate." John said, laughing. Jeff, Hunter and Randy agreed with John.

"It's weird isnt it. To think that fifteen years ago, we were inseparable. Nothing could get between us. And now look at us." Hunter said.

"I know. I guess if we'd stayed closer, maybe Vicky wouldn't hate Joanie so much." John added, laughing.

"Nahh I'd still hate that bitch." Vicky said. "She ruined his life. Not that motorbike accident."

"Can we, NOT talk about that accident?" jeff asked. He had been riding the motorbike, Dave had been on the back. They had crashed, yet jeff had been unscathed. Dave on the other hand, lost all use of his legs.

Randy rolled his eyes, "I think it was more, our choice of partners who stopped us being so close anyway. I mean, you saw what happened with Amy and Stacy."

//Flashback//

A fourteen year old Amy stood waiting for Randy. "Where the hell is he?" she muttered shivering. He had promised her that he'd go with her to buy John's birthday present. And now she was standing alone in the middle of the town.

He was ALWAYS letting people down now that he was with Stacy. Amy rolled her eyes just thinking about her. SHE was the one who had made Amy and John's lives hell when they first moved to town when they were twelve. SHE was the biggest bitch in the school. SHE was Randy's new girlfriend.

Amy rummaged in her purse and began to play games on her cell phone, when she heard someone laugh. Stacy. And where was she? With Randy, walking towards Amy.

"Sorry Ames. Band Practice ran late." Randy said smiling.

"What is SHE doing here?" Amy asked.

"I thought she could come with us."

"Hell no. I'm not walking around with her. She is a complete bitch and if you want to stay with her you can fuck off and leave me alone. Forever." Amy stormed away and called Jeff, who she cried to.

Amy started to distance herself from the group for a while. Until Stacy and Randy broke up. Ut after that, Randy and Amy were never as close.

//End Flashback //

"She was a cow. Simple as. And I didn't want her near me." Amy replied shrugging and smiling.

"But you holed your self up in your room for about three months Ames. That's not good for you." John said.

"Well that bitch was with all of y'all and so I decided I wouldn't be." Amy said sadly.

"Well, ahm sorry." Randy said.

"Shut up dumbass. It was fifteen years ago." Amy rolled her eyes and pretended to be incredibly interested in the menu all of a sudden.

John smiled. He knew the whole Stacy situation had gotten to Amy a LOT more than she acted.

And as Mae brought over six plates, expertly balanced on her arms, he stared at his sister. "So what happened to…."

"Adam?" Amy said. "Turned out he was gay. He'd rather get hott with my brother than he would me."

John looked terrified and put his hand to his heart. "Dear God. I'm almost as big of a gay icon as Randy is." He knew it annoyed Randy how many BOYS seemed to like him as well as the Girls.

"At least I have chicks throwing themselves at me in my line of work. What DOES an art gallery host have?" Randy replied, raising an eyebrow.

"But the question IS how many of them are legal?" Hunter said beginning to eat.

"Randy. Question? You live the life most guys want. Yha know chicks throwing themselves at you…but if you could change that all for ONE woman. Would you ?" Vicky said wondering. She knew John would pick the lifestyle Randy had right now and Hunter was happily married. Another woman Vicky didn't approve of, but for VERY different reasons.

"Yeah. I guess." He said.

"You really are a dumbass……" John said shaking his head. 


	3. Drugs ?

xxxxx Eeeeek. I Am So Shocked People Are ACTUALLY Reviewing and Reading this. Its like, I never thought it would be popular, juss did it for some fun. Anyways.. Next installment : Enjoy. xxxxx

Chapter 3

As Amy threw a fry at John's head, her cell phone began to ring. "Who's that?" John asked. "Fag boy want a second shot?" Another fry was thrown his way, as she rummaged around looking for her cell.

"Hello?" she finally answered. "Yeah. Who is this? Ahh Chris. Yeah She's here. Why?" Every one looked at Vicky.

"Why does he want me?" she mouthed. Amy shrugged and handed her the phone.  
"Uh hey Chris. What? A Job. I Already have one. Uhh ok. I'll be right there."

Hanging up the phone, she was inundated with questions. "Why did he want YOU?" "Is there something up?" "Is he ok?" "Are you two screwing?" Everyone stared at John as he asked the last question. He shrugged and looked as innocent as possible.

"Uh, his bar manager has thrown a sicky. He asked me to go work for him tonight. I said I'd go. I need the money." she grabbed her bag and walked out the door waving back at everyone.

"Everyone's always in such a rush these days. I mean, we never have a PROPER time together. We always have to work round HIS schedule," Hunter said jerking his finger towards Randy. "HE doesn't have a clue where he is most of the time." He pointed at John and made Amy extremely confused. "Those three always leave early. YOU get so wrapped up in your painting you're always late, Jeff and YOU Amy, you're the worst. You're either too busy, late or in a huff. I miss the old us. The group who were ALWAYS together. Who ALWAYS knew whats going on in each others lives." Hunter sighed, making the other four feel incredibly guilty. "Amy I bet you don't even know, that for the past two years your brother has been smoking pot and snorting cocaine."

"WHAT?" Amy looked horrified. "Tell me he's kidding John cause you KNOW that stuff wrecks lives. Its wrong. JOHN ?" But from the look on John's face it was apparent that Hunter WASN'T kidding.

"It takes the edge off Ames. Don't yell." John said quietly.

"Don't yell? Don't yell? I Have every right to yell. You're killing yourself." Amy stood up and ran to the toilets.

"Well done Hunter. Smooth." Randy said following her.

"Why did you have to tell her? It was fine when she didn't know." John said looking guilty.

"Cause she needs to realise there's more to life than work and her love life. Which is INCREDIBLY fucked up by the way." Hunter replied viciously

//Flashback - One year Earlier //

"John? John pick up. I need to talk to you." Amy cried down the phone as she sat on a bus, mascara and eyeliner creating a trail down her face. "Its Christian. He dumped me. Please. Just Call Back."

She sighed. It just seemed like she couldn't keep a guy. Maybe if she had gotten over the fact that HE didn't want her things would be a lot easier. It HAD been over ten years.

But no. There she was, alone. Again.

Her cell phone began to ring and instantly thinking it was John she answered and began to cry. "Hey Ames." came a cheerful reply.

"Trish?" Was about all Amy could manage at that point.

"Yep. And GUESS Where I am." Trish drunkenly slurred. When no reply came she answered her question by herself. "I'm in the PLAYBOY Mansion. Bet Not even Randy's been here."

"Trish I really couldn't care if you were banging Hugh Hefner right now. Christian dumped me. I just don't wanna talk to you right now. You're drunk. Call me in the morning." Amy said and hung up without another word.

She sighed. She could call Vicky. Or Dave. Or Hunter. Not Jeff Or Randy though. Randy was always too busy for her and Jeff would just say it was her own fault.

Sadly she began to dial Hunter's number. And as it began to ring, she wondered whether she should hang up. Just as she was about to click the End Call button a female voice answer the phone. "Heyy is this Candice? Cause I told you. NEVER call between ten and twelve. That's me and Hunter time."

"No Torrie. It's Amy. Put him on." Amy said slowly. Torrie was the ONE person in the whole world who pissed her off almost as much as Stacy had all those years ago. She was bubbly, dumb and a compulsive adulteress.

"He's not here. He's gone out to some bar with that red-neck brother of yours." Torrie replied and with that Amy hung up.

I'll leave it. She thought. No one would want to speak to me anyways.

//End Flashback //

In the toilets….

"Amy? Ames? Where the fuck are you?" Randy said. He figured she wasn't going to answer but it was a good enough try. He heard her sniff though. Slowly, he walked along to the last cubicle in the female toilets. "Ames?"

"Nooo it's fucking Jenna Jameson. Course it's me." came the tearful reply, as she unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Come here," he said opening his arms. But Amy shook her head.

"Why should I? You don't even like me anymore." she said looking even sadder.

"Since when?" laughed Randy.

"Since I told you that thing…" Amy said looking more embarassed than ever.

"Since you told me you loved me? Ames you were drunk and I KNOW you didn't mean it. No worries. K? Juss come here."

Amy hugged him. "Why is He killing himself Randy? Doesn't he know he's just gonna die and leave Dawn alone with those kids. He can't do it. He's only twenty seven. I don't want him to die."

Randy sighed. "He wont die. Promise. I wont let him." He said running his hadn through her long red hair.

"Really? She said pulling herself away quickly and almost knocking Randy out.

"Yah know you aint changed one bit. In all these years I've known you." he laughed.

"Seventeen. Since we were twelve. And John was ten. But you still didn't answer the question."

"Yeah. I Promise. He Wont die. Not for a good long time."

Randy laughed and pulled her back again so she was hugging him. 


	4. Drink ?

xxxxx Ok This whole chapter is juss gunna be a flashback. So it's gunna be short

AND..I WANT HELP…NAME RANDY'S BAND FOR ME. BEST SUGGESTION WINS IT. xxxxx

// Flashback - 15 months ago //

Amy, John, Vicky and Hunter sat backstage in the huge arena, a personal bar on the table in front of them. Randy had been on stage for almost two hours. Singing his heart out. Personally, John HATED Randy's music and had been chatting up the backing dancers for the best part. At first Jeff had been interested, but considering her knew EVERY song he was bored and had now taken to counting the tiles on the roof. Vicky had been enjoying the gig so far but was now sick of hearing girls as young as twelve screaming obscene things at Randy. Amy however, had closed her eyes and tried her best not to get mad at the fact every one of those backing dancers, male or female, had the hotts for Randy.

She had never really thought about it. But the rest of the band were quite hott too. They all looked good. But Randy just seemed to stick out to everyone. Maybe cause he was lead singer or cause he got most publicity. Either way, it annoyed the hell out of her that he had women and men throwing themselves at them. Yet she was with Christian. A guy she knew didn't even love her.

It didn't matter about Christian anyway, cause Yes she did love him. But not HALF as much as she loved someone else. Thinking about him always made her feel unhappy, so she picked up the glass of vodka she had been drinking and drank the rest of it quickly.

"Ames?" Vicky said, looking concerned. "You Ok? You drank that pretty fast. It'll hit you real fast and yah don't wanna be drunk when we go out with the band." Vicky laughed. She'd been looking forward to going out with the band for AGES.

"Why not ? I mean, it'll be the same as every other time I go out with them. Shane's the only one that even acknowledges you because three of them get too rat faced to know what day of the week it is. And Randy goes home with the first blonde he sees and so yah cant even talk to him. Not that he'd talk to me anyways…" Amy said pouring more vodka into her glass.

Vicky sighed. Amy had strangely convinced herself that Randy hated her. And No one knew why. Except Amy.

She picked up her glass and drank the vodka straight, not caring about the taste, or the burning sensation in her throat.

x Three Hours Later x

"Why arent you away with…what's her name ?" a drunken Amy slurred.

"With who ?" Randy said rolling his eyes, and trying to keep the red head up straight.

"Keep your hands OFF me," Amy said pulling away from him and causing many people leaving the toilets where they were standing to stare. "And you know who I mean…… That whore you were with earlier. Sable. That's it."

"Sable ? Who's she ? Oh…her." Randy laughed. "She's our new PA. And She's Married."

Amy glared, "Never stopped you before."

"Whoa what the fuck is up with you Ames ? I know you're drunk but COME ON your acting like we're a married couple. Me And you…We're juss friends. What does it matter to you if I sleep with married women…" He said in a slightly confused tone.

"Its juss…" and With that Amy stormed off towards the exit and straight through the front door. When she felt the cold night air hit her, she felt worse than she had done moments before. She took a few steps away from the club and leaned against the wall.

"Amy." She heard Randy say, but her vision was blurry and she couldn't work out who it was. "Amy I'm sorry. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry."

Amy sniffed when Randy put his hands on her shoulders. "Randy…I love you."

Randy laughed at her, clearly drunken state. "I love you too Ames." He said. "but lets get you home first."

She wasn't sure how she got home. But when she woke up the next day, there was a note on her bed beside her.

Ames. Had To Go. Real Sorry. Leavin For Connecticut In The Morning. Have a Good Night's Sleep. Sober Up. Call Me When You Do. R x

Amy sighed. She had awful flashbacks of the night before. Remembering telling Randy that she loved him. Maybe if she had told him when she was sober he would have believed her rather than laughing it off.

//End Flashback// 


	5. Deal ?

Amy slowly walked back out of the toilets and over to the table, Randy behind her. She calmly sat down and took a sip of her water before staring at John, "Does Dawn know? John shook his head. "Do you WANT her to know?" Again, he shook his head. "Well here's the deal. You give up the coke, I forget about it. If, in the next two months you DON'T give it up, I tell Dawn and make sure you get no access to the kids."

Randy looked at her as though she was mad. John had been dating Dawn for nine years now, and had two kids, Michael, six and Julia, five months. "Ames that's a little harsh."

"No Randy. It's not. Think about it. It's pretty easy going. Considering I could get him put in rehab where he would see…no one." Amy replied. She turned back to look at John. "So?"

John nodded. "I swear Ames I'mma try. I swear. I'll never have tried so hard in my LIFE."

"So, uh, can we LEAVE this topic?" asked Jeff. "It's kinda depressing."

"Fine, we'll talk about a joke. Trish's career." Randy said. Amy shook her head. He REALLY hated her being a porn star. It had never bothered Amy until Christian had suggested she watched. And then, she couldn't look at Trish for a week without hearing "OH GOD HARDER".

"You juss wanna have a pop at Trish don't yah?" asked Jeff.

Randy smirked, "No but we all know John does."

"If this is gunna be let's hate John day I'mma leave. Cause I'm fucking sick of it." John grabbed his coat and stormed out the diner with such a clatter, that Mae came from the back room to see what was going on.

Jeff shrugged, "He's just TRYING to be difficult yah know." He swallowed. "But if it's juss gunna be us four there's really no point is there. I say we all just go home."

Standing up and stretching, Hunter added. "Yeah I think so too. See yah Ames, Randy, Jeff." And he slowly cleared away his tray and walked out the door, waving to Mae as he did so. Jeff slowly followed. "night." he said, leaving.

"Figures we should leave too huh ?" asked Randy. Amy shrugged. She didn't want to go home. She never did. It was always too quiet. And she hated being alone in a house, with nothing but a cat for company. It made her feel hated.

"I kinda don't wanna. You can go though. I'll go for a walk." said Amy.

"No. Its November. It's freezing cold. It's late. And there are rapists. You're not going a walk by yourself. Tell yah what, I'll come too." Randy said. "since I love yah." he added winking.

"I SERIOUSLY wish you'd leave that out. Like you said, I was only joking." she said blushing. Ok so she hadnt been joking, but he didn't need to know that.

Wrapping his arm round her and helping her pull on her jacket, Randy left the diner, dragging Amy along with him.

"Yah know something? I've spoken to you the LEAST since I got into that band and it's you're fault I'm in it." Randy laughed as the cold wind hit them.

"Did you really mean that you were unhappy in the band?" she asked. Randy shrugged

"I was only joking." Amy just blinked at him. Yeah, he was joking. Just like she had been when she told him she loved him. 


	6. Kids ?

Authors Notes : Omg I'm ACTUALLY Updating. I'mma Try To Update EVERY Story This Week. Well…Me Trying And Me Doing Is Two Different Things. But Here Goes

Amy smiled and ran her hand through her hair. "So how is um, you know ? The Latino girl ? The one who told me my ass wasn't big enough ?" She laughed thinking back to Randy's last girlfriend, knowing fine well they had broken up. He had cheated on her. Just like every other ex he had. Cheating was a fine art. An art Randy had mastered at a VERY young age.

"Melina ? Uh, last I heard she was pregnant." Randy said uncomfortably.

"Your gunna be a dad ?" Amy asked almost choking for air when she spoke. When Randy merely shrugged she took a step in front of him. Standing in the middle of a sidewalk in a busy New York street was NEVER gunna be a good idea, but at that moment, practicality wasn't high on either of their agendas. "Your gunna be a dad and you don't even care do you ?" Amy looked furious.

Randy went red for a moment, "Ames I'm NOT gunna be a dad. But YOU try telling an overly abusive bitch who cheated on you with EVERYONE in her street that you cant have kids." When Amy looked confused, he shrugged. "Its simple. I cant have kids. I tells Melina this when she said she's pregnant, she starts screaming saying I'm a liar. But…apparently I'm a LOT Of things too," he laughed and turned Amy round, forcing her to walk again.

"So who's is it?" Amy asked, trying not to sound shocked. "I mean, if it ain't yours.

"No ifs about it Ames. Its NOT. And…I don't know. The first guy she found that was willing to pay fifty bucks ?" Randy said, before feebly attempting to change the subject. "Chocolate?"

Amy frowned. "You know. NOW I remember why we don't talk much. I Spend the whole time confused as hell. WHO is chocolate ?"

Randy smirked and wrapped his arms round her (something Amy wished he wouldn't do), turned her round and pointed to a random shop across the street. "CHOCOLATE isn't a person. CHOCOLATE is a food. THAT is a shop that sells it. LOTS of it. And from what I remember, it was a shop you seemed to live in."

"Dolly's ?" Amy smiled. "Randy it's late. It'll be closed."

"Bullshit. Its open ALL the time." he replied, smiling and started walking across the road, dragging Amy with him, yet again.

"Randy, no. Your gunna get me killed." she said grabbing at his shirt. Absent mindedly he had walked out into the middle of a busy road. "Don't you fucking listen?"

Randy seemed to think about this then shake his head, grab her hand and drag her to the other side of the road. "If I wanted to get you killed, I'd let you play Russian roulette with Jeff."

Jeff was the sort of person who would FILL his gun with bullets and THEN play Russian roulette. "And look," he continued, not letting her think about what he had just said, or reply to it. "It IS open. If I wasn't such a nice guy, I'd make you buy me chocolate juss for being right."

"And if you weren't six foot four id kick your ass." she replied laughing.

"You keep telling yourself that babe." he replied, smiling and hugging her.

"What is WITH you today ?" she replied trying to pull away. "your so, TOUCHY-FEELY. Its FREAKY." Amy USUALLY Wouldn't mind Randy touching her. But it was like, he kept pulling her back so she was next to him, hugging her. Shit like that. Shit that her BOYFRIEND was supposed to do. Amy laughed thinking about Adam, her last ex. That was ONE boyfriend who kept touching to a minimum.

"Fine, if you don't want me near you," Randy said, looking quite upset, as he pulled his arm away from her and walked ahead. "If you still want chocolate, hurry up I ain't got all night."

Amy frowned, she had finally got him all relaxed around her, willing to talk, willing to be himself. And it took all of three seconds for her to ruin that. And now he was his usual, clammed up self. 


	7. Death ?

Author's notes : Yes, I am attempting to update on this. It's been such a long time, I'd practically forgotten the storyline. This chapter very short. Parce que because the next chapter ish gunna be much longer.

Amy frowned, watching him for a moment before hurrying after him. "Randy I'm sorry. I - I didn't think you'd be like that. I mean, you're usually so…distant towards me and now it's like…constant touching. It's weird," she said, hoping she didn't make him sound like some sort of pervert.

"Leave it Amy. It doesn't matter. Now hurry up, I cant be assed walking around at night. It's cold and it's late." he said, clearly not caring what she was saying. Amy sighed slightly and pushed open the door of the tiny shop. She smiled, remembering all the time she spent in there as a child. The smell, the old man, Maurice, who used to give her, Trish and Vickie free chocolate if they sang My Boy Lollipop. "he's dead." Said Randy, blandly, no feeling evident in his voice. "Last year. While you're life went on. God, I wasn't even in the country and I knew."

Amy looked genuinely hurt. Mistaking her grievance for upset due to the way he had spoken to her, Randy immediately began apologising. "Amy, that came out wrong. I - oh God. I must seem like a complete bastard. But, sorry?" Amy rolled her eyes slightly and wiped a fine trail of mascara, currently making its way down her cheek away. "come here." Randy said, wiping it properly. "Oh sorry," he repeated pulling his hand away from her as though he had scalded himself. "No touching."

Amy laughed. In front of her was this international, gorgeous…Adonis. And he was practically crying, looking incredibly sheepish. It was hard not to laugh. She shook her head, "I cant believe he's gone. How?"

"Heart attack. Jeff would be better to fill you in. He was sleeping with his granddaughter at the time." Randy replied. And with that one sentence, everything came crashing down around Amy in that tiny chocolate shop. Randy, who spent ninety percent of his time touring, new more about their friends lives than she did. She sighed softly and took his hand, she seriously had to get her priorities right… 


End file.
